


【双盾一熊】继子膝下

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: “我是你儿子，还是你丈夫？”无底线小妈文学 | 一黑一白双继子





	1. /上/了/瘾/也/不/戒/毒/

-01-

罗杰斯从后面抱上来的时候巴基正在做饭。他身体僵硬了一瞬，又很快在alpha凌乱的吮吻和抚摸中颤抖着软下来，握着菜刀的手顿了顿，还是把它放回了切板上。

“罗杰斯，”他小声说，“我在切菜呢……”

罗杰斯贴着他后颈的皮肤含混地咕哝了两声，用力地撕扯着围裙。巴基微不可闻地轻轻呜咽，在后穴被碰到的时候敏感地发抖，双腿打着颤被分开，男人粗鲁地把掌心覆在他会阴处按揉，他惊叫了一声，肠道立刻危险地自深处湿润起来了。

丈夫死后，他被继子之一操了一个星期。这一事实令他闭上眼睛胡乱挣扎，又在一片湿热贴上穴口时又惊又耻地尖叫出声。罗杰斯在他身后跪下来，两手掰开他的臀瓣，舌尖毫不犹豫地挤进肠道，巴基向上躲了躲，臀尖立刻被拧了一把。

“老实点。”罗杰斯抬起头警告道，看着他年轻漂亮的继母摇摇头又点点头，紧闭的眼皮后面沁出一连串的泪来。Alpha皱着眉头重新把半张脸埋进层层泛红的臀缝里，舌尖紧贴着收缩得越发急促的肠肉向上一勾，头顶就传来一声难耐的轻叫，巴基的腿像是不知道该怎么摆才好，肌肉痉挛着夹住他的头又慌乱地分开，哀求道：“罗杰斯……”

罗杰斯闷哼一声站起来，一只手绕到前面去揪着他的乳尖胡乱拧了拧，另一只手把自己的裤子扯下一半，硬热的长物弹出来顶进巴基的臀缝：“腿张开。”

巴基垂着头喃喃推拒，两条腿却依言分得很开。Omega的后穴只被草草地舔了几下就开始淌出清亮的液体，罗杰斯扶着阴茎慢慢向里顶，在怀里的人越来越尖的呜咽声中重重地喘了一下，笑道：“你怎么还是这么紧。我真羡慕那老头。”

“啊……没有……”

罗杰斯似乎不太满意，紧紧地从后面压着他，说：“干了你这么多天，怎么总是‘我没有’‘我没有’的。能不能叫点新鲜的，嗯——？”

他说到最后一个字的时候尾音一扬，未等巴基反应过来，阴茎就猛地向上一挺撞了进去，囊袋啪地拍在Omega泛起肉浪的臀瓣上。巴基窒息般地尖叫了一声，被捅得两眼向上翻了翻向后靠进罗杰斯的怀里，难以一下适应过深抽插的肠肉艰难地迎合着突如其来的入侵，嗓子里咕噜两声，几秒后才溢出一阵哭吟：“别……别一下就……”

罗杰斯只埋在深处沉浸了半秒钟，就捉着他的腰侧直接来回抽插了起来。巴基被他颠得几乎左摇右晃，腿间又酸又痛地随着体内的侵犯无规则地发着抖，哭声先是断续后是哆嗦成一条线，上下前后都躲不得，只一缩就被罗杰斯按回原处用力地揉他的小腹。

Alpha的性器过于大了，有那么几次从某种角度望过去，巴基都能在眩晕中看到自己下腹有一小块皮肤会随着阴茎挺进体内的频率一凸一凸。很明显他过分聪明的继子也发现了这一点，罗杰斯爽得自顾自向上挺腰，抓着他的手往激颤的腹部按过去：“摸摸它，操，操，宝贝……摸摸你老公是怎么操你的——”

巴基几乎被他抱着屁股顶到脚尖离地，哀叫着撑住料理台，“不、不是……”

罗杰斯松了手，饱热的龟头毫不客气地撞上来，几乎硬生生地捅开他的生殖腔。巴基尖声哭叫，觉得视线范围内的东西都诡谲地摇晃了一瞬，嗓子里发出爽到极点又怕到极点的声音，听到罗杰斯问：“什么？”

“不是，啊、啊啊——你不是我丈夫——”

罗杰斯只短暂地停顿了半秒钟，紧接着那根阴茎就像在实施什么不为人知的报复般强行熨开他，几下就蛮横地顶开了接连一个星期都在性爱中脆弱地发抖的生殖腔口——巴基不知道他是操进来的还是直接就撞破了什么地方，他头晕目眩到感觉不到疼痛，全身上下只剩耻辱、逃避和他妈的爽，罗杰斯操他的生殖腔就像操任何一个没有反抗能力的Omega，他的继子同一只小兽一模一样，从后面叼住了他的耳朵示威般地拉扯。

“我不是你丈夫？”他发了狠地撞他，两个人的身体都紧绷着往台子上跌，“别说得你好像多爱那个老东西一样！”

巴基的双膝随着动作一下下磕在落地的壁橱上，他摇着头，在alpha释放出的高强威压下战栗挣扎，口齿不清地喃喃：“罗杰斯、罗杰斯……”

罗杰斯正皱着眉头发出被激怒的闷哼声，听到他这样叫却又突然收了戾色，嘴唇放过那薄薄的耳廓向前绕过去，极温存地去吻他。“是我，我在呢……”他说，撒娇似的一下下亲他被泪水划得湿润凌乱的侧脸，一只手用可以带来疼痛的力度用力地揉捏他的乳肉，“妈妈，给我尝尝你的奶……”

听到那个称呼的时候巴基几乎就连肠肉都崩溃地痉挛起来，自发地把粗硬的alpha阴茎往身体深处吸，他连抗拒的话都说不出了，只是垂着头，被顶得太重以至于生出一阵反胃的感觉来，惨声说：“不、对——”

Alpha却像是摆弄一个可以随便拿捏的性爱玩具，直接捉着他的腰把他转了一圈改成面对面的姿势，巴基被钉在空中蜷起身子叫，胸口全都是深浅凌乱的红指头印，两条腿无助地蹬了几下就寻求慰藉般地盘住了继子精壮的腰，罗杰斯直接埋头啃上他只消蹂躏这么几日就大了一圈的乳头，一面用槽牙压着那肿胀的一点折磨，一面口齿不清地回道：“哪里不对？巴基，我说我是你丈夫，你偏要说我是你儿子；我是你儿子，那我不能吃奶吗？妈妈？”

什么称呼能在性爱中直接击垮巴基·巴恩斯，这点罗杰斯最心知肚明。那声“妈妈”被他叫得轻佻且讥讽，倒像是一个少年正讲起什么不堪又新奇的东西了。巴基猛地闭上眼睛，激烈地在他怀里“呜”地一声，就失控地射了出来。

Omega的阴茎不太大，但形状很漂亮，断断续续地吐出些许透白的液体，倒是后穴被撑得严丝合缝还要抽搐着喷出更多黏稠的湿液来，罗杰斯随手摸了一把，在他的小腹上蹭了蹭，笑道：“你怎么好像潮吹上瘾一样。”

巴基只当听不到他的话有多下流恶劣，无力地靠过来搂着他，四肢都绵软得撑不住身子，过电似的阵阵发颤：“罗杰斯……求你、啊啊啊，求、求——”

他在怀里混乱不清地叫得厉害，罗杰斯却越听越像是发了狂，一只手死死地按住他后腰，将两个人赤裸的皮肉用力贴紧了，操干的力度大到巴基胯间会阴都被撞到难以忍受的发痛，他向上躲不得，向下又只会更深，穴肉不听使唤似的一会将罗杰斯绞紧一会又无力地胡乱蠕动，终于难得地示了弱抱住罗杰斯，把自己蜷得更小些，亲着alpha的下巴：“我们……呜啊，去卧室、卧室好不好……”

罗杰斯的回应就是抱着他干了一路，最后才把他扔上了床。巴基一靠上床垫就缩起身子，又被紧随其后抱上来的alpha抻平。那个小穴已经被干得湿软高热，罗杰斯一挺胯就轻松地重新干到了底，爽得倒吸一口气，这才掐着他的腰再次顶弄起来。巴基只要张嘴就是一阵啊啊呜呜的浪叫，后颈的腺体又胀又痛，他胡乱在枕头上蹭了几下，罗杰斯便细致地把手指靠上来替他揉了揉，听着一阵陡然拔高的哭吟，说：“小妈，这里不舒服？我咬一下好不好？”

巴基想说你什么时候尊重过我的意见了，但开口却是绵软的啜泣：“啊……你别叫我小妈……”

“好，不叫小妈，不叫宝贝，那叫你什么？”硬挺的性器被罗杰斯缓缓地抽出来，在身体深处那个瑟缩的小口刚刚闭合了一点时就又猛地捅了进去，巴基身子一弹发出一声哀吟，“嗯？你年纪比我大一点，要么我叫你哥哥？”

巴基胡乱摇头，罗杰斯便不管不顾地这样把Omega抱在怀里操，看起来已经舒服得要了命，贴着他的耳朵什么妈妈哥哥宝贝儿老婆胡乱浑叫了一气，每个称呼都置他于逃无可逃的处境，每一个称呼都让他想不出充足的理由来反驳，那些浪荡的名字时时刻刻都在提醒他同继子之一苟合到了何等地步，又像是什么恐怖的口令，仿佛只要听到罗杰斯在噼啪的水声中叫他一声小妈，身体就会失控地尖叫、坠落、高潮。

“你总得挑一个，小甜心。”在疯狂的交合中罗杰斯揪起他的乳肉恶劣地又捏又揉，看着那白白红红的一片绝望地摇荡，“否则的话——我操，等——”他一抖，突然顺势压下手腕抓着他的前胸按住他，“他妈的夹那么紧——”

他扬起手，一巴掌甩上了巴基的臀瓣。

Omega挨了这一下之后像是终于坚持不下去了，被继子打屁股这种事彻底挑破了他最后秉在交欢中的一点自尊，使他再次挣扎起来，破碎地冲罗杰斯哭叫：“你干嘛！”

罗杰斯像是也有点后悔，打了一下便没再打，那只手不上不下地盖在他的后臀上掰揉：“你别突然夹我夹那么紧。受不住。”

“受不住你就快点射啊……”他的哭声低低的，“不能怪我——”

Alpha却像是又起了一波兴致，阴茎逼上来，不依不饶地捅着他脆弱酸痛的肠壁。“那告诉我刚刚怎么那么紧。”男人问这些的时候总像一个无辜的、向亲生母亲询问生活问题的年轻人，“说话，亲爱的。是不是又高潮了？”

巴基抽噎着把脸埋进枕头里不理他。罗杰斯又把手伸下去摸交合的位置，摸着摸着就整个身子都压住巴基倒回去，温声说：“原来是自己爽到了。只有发情期的Omega才会流这么多水，小妈，你在发情吗？”

巴基被他一句句逼得只剩下喃喃的推拒，一双腿软绵绵地挂在罗杰斯的臂弯里，隔了好一会才抽噎着回：“……我没有……”

这句之后有那么几分钟罗杰斯没有说话，似乎是快到了，便专心地压紧了不让他动，抽插的动作也凌乱无序起来。巴基正昏昏沉沉地由着他干，突然觉得内部连绵的酸软酥麻中一阵开裂的疼痛，猝然睁大了双眼，一把抱住罗杰斯的脖颈，哀求道：“……别！”

本就勃大的阴茎在他体内抖动着，卡在生殖腔口成了结。巴基被他强行成结过许多次都依旧难以习惯，又清楚被撑开的时候便已是成了定局了，只得闭上眼睛不住摇头哀叫，全身过筛般地细细打抖。罗杰斯紧紧地攥着他的侧腰，还不满足地又把自己往里压了压，然后像只小野狼似的扑上来，精液灌进他的生殖腔里，“巴基”“巴基”地急急叫了两声，问：

“我是你儿子，还是你丈夫？”

巴基连喘息都难耐地一颤，终于没能忍住声音，挡住脸哀哀地哭出来：“都、都是……”

“好浪。”罗杰斯低声说，像是讥辱，又像夸奖，“你猜让我哥哥听到了，他会怎么说？”

原本沉浸在连绵的高潮中翻滚颤抖的Omega突然僵住了。这是罗杰斯第一次在这样不堪的交欢中提起史蒂夫，他的表情瞬间变得恐慌又崩溃，被钉在alpha结上乱了手脚，眨眨眼睛就落下一串泪花来，拼命摇着头语无伦次地求饶：“等等，罗杰斯、罗杰斯，不要，求你……不要……”

捉着他的双手猝然收紧，罗杰斯像是被他的反应激怒了。“你还真在乎他。怎么，想被他操？”

“不，别提——”

罗杰斯冷笑一声。阴茎结消退了，他缓缓地把那根沉甸甸的东西抽走，一同从肿胀柔软的后穴中退出来的还有混杂的精液和肠液。巴基无力地动了一下腿，正想独自蜷起来的时候，却被按住了小腹。

男人掰开他好不容易并拢的双腿，机械地上刑似的直接将三指并在一起捅进下面的小洞，搅合了几下就有清晰淫靡的水声落进耳朵里，语气里已经是止不住的寒意：“你怎么回事。被我操出这么多水，到头来想的还是他？”

“你在说什么——”巴基忍着呻吟争辩，“我真的，呃……我是他继母。”

“说的好像你不是我继母一样。”罗杰斯嗤嗤一笑，手指上勾，巴基嘴里就只剩断续的呻吟。信息素在室内凌乱地相交又不融合，两人都重新硬了起来，罗杰斯却不急着插进去，慢悠悠地玩着那个流水的小洞，说：“那么喜欢他也没关系，他很快就回来了。”

巴基惊惧地睁大双眼。“罗杰斯，”他放软了声音哀求，“拜托你……”

就像是为了验证什么似的，卧室外传来一声门响。那个原本蔫软的后穴突然死死地吸住了罗杰斯的手指，罗杰斯被夹得动作一滞，两个人听到史蒂夫疲惫的声音不远不近地传过来：“我回来了——”

卧室的门没关。罗杰斯只觉得身下的Omega已经缩成了崩溃的一团，压低了声音恐惧到口不择言，“我给你操，我给你操，”他的上下牙都细微地打着抖，“求你——”

罗杰斯沉默地打量了他一会，然后直起身，开口的时候眼神依旧一错不错地盯在巴基脸上。

他微微一笑，阴茎抵上身下那个湿热的小洞。

“我在卧室呢，过来吧。”

在对上史蒂夫的目光时巴基发出了一声惨叫，一半是因为最喜欢的继子难以置信的惊滞眼神，一半是因为罗杰斯在史蒂夫叫出那声“小妈”的时候就操了进来。

他捂住脸，挣扎得像第一次被罗杰斯反锁在前夫的灵堂里操一样，穴口难耐地紧咬着来回进出的性器，一时分不清哭叫声大还是交合处的撞击声大，透过指缝看到史蒂夫直勾勾的目光：混合着震惊、失望和痛苦。巴基不愿意去深入分析那里面有没有厌弃。

罗杰斯舒服地呼出一口气，这才转过头去看着自己的亲兄弟。“你那是什么表情？”他半分嘲弄地道，“你不会是才知道小妈是个骚透了的Omega吧？”

史蒂夫像是才反应过来，脸颊瞬间涨得通红。罗杰斯又向前一撞，巴基仰起头发出一声半是凄惨半是舒爽的吟叫，史蒂夫打了个哆嗦，喊道：“巴基！”

他像是要冲上来，又一时被过于色情孟浪的景象冲击得不敢向前，只得乱嚷：“是不是他强迫你！告诉我是他强迫你！”

巴基夹杂着痛苦和极乐的哭吟已经连成一片，两条被干得酸软无力的腿向两边敞着，唇瓣翕动半晌，却是又惧又怕地开了口：

“史蒂夫……你出去……”

他这话一出，史蒂夫便倒吸一口凉气，紧接着像是忍不住痛一样咬牙切齿地吼了一句：“巴恩斯！”

巴基往罗杰斯怀里一缩。史蒂夫闭了闭眼，反手握住门把手就要走，罗杰斯却不紧不慢地直起腰来，说:

“等一下。”

他只消开口，巴基就惊得一抖，湿泞的小穴越发卖力地吞吃着阴茎。史蒂夫握在门把上的手一震，只见罗杰斯一边漫不经心地挺胯操着身下的人，一边端着冷笑看向他：

“哥哥，你这回要是走了，可就这辈子都操不到你日思夜想的Omega了。”

TBC.

后期会比较反转，史蒂夫占有欲爆棚，罗杰斯将强行搞小妈和追妻火葬场一同进行（。）感情线也会走（。）  
这样说一句应该不算剧透吧……XDD


	2. 面/对/山/崩/吻/下/去

这样不堪的短短几秒钟内，巴基·巴恩斯设想了许多场景：史蒂夫把罗杰斯扯下来打一架、史蒂夫失望地摔门离开、甚至还有史蒂夫会当场痛斥他们两个是如何淫浪，竟然在父亲去世一个星期内就这样光明正大地合奸，好不要脸——

他闭上眼睛呜呜地低声抽噎，觉得自己如果毫不反抗便像是个心甘情愿的浪货，可在史蒂夫面前的每一次挣扎都又叫他觉得可耻且狼狈。正当这时床上一沉，罗杰斯在他耳后饶有兴味地“噢”了一声，巴基睁开眼睛，看到史蒂夫蹬掉鞋爬了上来。

他的心里一空，眼睁睁地看着他最喜欢的继子，也是他最欣赏的alpha就这样一寸寸地逼过来，目光暝暗，让人看不透所思所想。与此同时罗杰斯的性器深深地向前埋进去，巴基哆嗦着咬紧下唇不让自己叫出来，觉得肚子里那东西顶在敏感处附近不动了。

史蒂夫凑近了仔细地端详他，巴基难堪地别开脸往身后人宽实的胸膛躲，小声哀求：“史蒂夫，你别……”

“什么时候的事？”

巴基咬住了下唇。史蒂夫的声音比往日都低哑许多，让他没来由的恐慌害怕。罗杰斯倒是泰然自若地在后面有一搭没一搭地摸着他，胯部恶劣地向前挺了挺，惹得巴基闷声一声，催促道：“说呀，宝贝。告诉他你是哪天被儿子操上床的。”

他的行径和言语都太下流，巴基忍不住垂下头，眼看就要哭出声了。史蒂夫皱起眉，怒声道：“你怎么好意思说自己是巴基的儿子？要不是你强迫他，他怎么可能做出……做出……”

他到底还是难以直接把那一类词说出口。罗杰斯笑了，说：“你这个人呀。好吧，那这个名头就让给你，你做他的好儿子。只是对着母亲硬成这样，你这个儿子是不是做得太不行了点？”

巴基睁大眼睛抬头瞟了一眼，正好看到史蒂夫半分慌乱地向床脚坐去，还没换下来的西裤胯间被顶起了高耸鼓胀的一团，不用细看都知道布料下面的东西有多硬挺。史蒂夫知道自己遮不住，也自觉没什么面子遮，低吼回去：“我怎么可能不……满屋子都是信息素味！”

这话说得巴基后颈的腺体一跳。罗杰斯耸耸肩：“我都闻习惯了。”

“那个，”巴基突然开口，“史蒂夫……”

他一讲话那两个人都停止了斗嘴，双双看向他。巴基又抿了抿唇，有些迟疑地道：“你硬了……只是因为Omega信息素吗？”

史蒂夫被问得愣了愣，向前蹭过来，声音温和了些也急切了些，似乎一时不知道怎么回答，又不愿冷落他，只得胡乱道：“不……不是的，不，我的意思是说——我——”

“还装什么呢。”罗杰斯嘲弄道，又开始一阵阵地顶着生殖腔外面的软肉蹭动。巴基浑身发抖，双腿抽搐个不停，却猛然在哭泣与高潮的边缘听到罗杰斯接着说：“偷了小妈的内衣裹在鸡巴上撸，别以为我不知道你做过这事儿。”

巴基的眼睛睁得好大，他颤抖着“啊”了一声，难以置信地叫道：“史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫刚听到罗杰斯的前半句就已经涨红了脸，被巴基这样一叫更是恼火又慌张，只得先扑上来急急忙忙地辩解：“等等，小……不，巴基，只有那一次，我——”

他说得语无伦次，两边耳朵已经烧得红透了。巴基挣扎着胡乱搡罗杰斯，硬生生把作乱的人推开了些，去抓史蒂夫的手腕：“你什么时候……呃啊，拿我的……”

“那条黑色蕾花的。”罗杰斯在这样的情境里被他推了也不恼，从后面不依不饶地又抱上来，“以前老头子买给你的吧，还记得吗？史蒂夫当时说帮你拿洗衣篮——”

“闭嘴！”史蒂夫倒是真的恼羞成怒了，似乎想跟罗杰斯打一架，但手腕正被小妈温热柔软的手抓着，一时间舍不得挣开。

巴基怔怔地看着他，那只手动了动，慢慢地攀下去，居然就这样跟他十指相扣了。史蒂夫被这么一牵，立刻吓到似的不敢收拢手指，倒是巴基晃了晃手，怯怯地道：“说实话，史蒂夫……”

罗杰斯方才一直是一副看好戏的表情，直到这会他们拉了手才警觉起来，一把捉住巴基的另一只手往那对嫣红的乳头上按，烦躁地对兄长道：“你他妈磨磨唧唧什么，到底做不做？不玩就别来打搅我和小妈。”

年轻人低垂下头看着继母。巴基被他盯得无所适从，史蒂夫刚刚下班回来，就连别在领带上的银领夹都是闪亮的、平直的，同他亲自为继子熨烫好的西服上衣一样是一丝不苟的。相比之下他显得狼狈不堪，屁股里插着史蒂夫兄弟的东西，身上唇上尽是精液和吻痕，阴茎可悲地半勃着，昭示着他不知廉耻的事实。

他呜咽起来，摇着头挣扎，想放开那双牵着的手。罗杰斯从后面把下巴垫在巴基肩膀上，慢条斯理地打着圈摸怀里人的小腹，眼看着巴基才刚松开一点，史蒂夫就下定了决心似的加了力，又一把扣了回来。

“……我确实，”史蒂夫咽了咽口水，艰难地道，“确实对小妈，有非分之想，有不轨之情。”

那条腰带被解开时巴基在发抖。他趴跪在床上，罗杰斯正等待命令似的把沾着湿液的阴茎抵在他股缝间磨蹭，而史蒂夫则在他面前，他的脸正对着男人的下腹。

史蒂夫把手掌盖在了他的头顶爱抚，不是催促，而是一种别样的哄劝和安慰。巴基的眼睛一下濡湿了，他对着那拱起的白色内裤眨了眨眼，伸出舌尖试探似的隔着一层棉质布料舔了一下。

史蒂夫吸了一口气，手下陡然收紧，紧接着又怕弄疼他似的迅速松开。巴基小声地说了句“没关系”，犹豫了一下，咬着史蒂夫的内裤边缘往下扯，那根勃起的阴茎立刻弹了出来，又粗又长地拍在他侧颊上，在他的脸上留下了一条新的湿痕。

巴基瑟缩了一下，眼眶悄无声息地红了一圈：“你这家伙也太大了吧……”

“有我的大吗？”罗杰斯在后面插话，龟头浅浅地插进小穴又抽离，反复几次就逼出了继母的哭咽，巴基回头去拍他的手，似乎是有史蒂夫在这里连底气都多了一点：“你别……别这样弄我——”

罗杰斯和史蒂夫虽然是双胞胎兄弟，信息素却各有不同。罗杰斯从不收敛掩饰自己的味道，前几次就是用了肢体加上alpha信息素逼他就范；史蒂夫却似乎是从小就学会了沉稳内敛，只有必要的时候才放出信息素用以警告或撩情。巴基被这两股气味压得头晕目眩，软着手握住史蒂夫的阴茎，听得继子低吟一声，撸动了两下就张口含了进去。

史蒂夫的确尺寸可观，alpha的性器沉甸甸热烘烘地压在他舌面上，巴基闭上眼睛哽咽，没等自身适应就快速地摆动起头部，舌头也灵活地绕着茎体和马眼打转。史蒂夫爽得低低呻吟，但还是轻拍了一下巴基的脸，以一种不容置疑的口吻道：“等——呃、啊，等一下。不对。”

巴基惊慌地放开他。平常他都是这样给罗杰斯口交的，对方会显得很满意。“怎么……”

“不是这样的。”见他紧张，史蒂夫的语气又温柔了些，用大拇指的指腹擦他被硬物噎出来的眼泪，“巴基，你这样会伤到自己的。”

他叫他巴基。罗杰斯不屑地冷笑一声：“你太不了解Omega了，更不了解小妈这样的Omega。他得被过度使用才行。”

“用不着你管。”史蒂夫头都不抬地回击，又弯腰低头亲了亲巴基的额头，“这回慢一点，宝贝。”

巴基被这样的一声“宝贝”撩拨得浑身发颤。早在很久以前他就设想过，史蒂夫这样沉稳又禁欲的alpha，会与怎样的Omega上床，会以怎样的语气说那些床笫间的情话，他哄着Omega打开身体的时候也是那样正直又柔情的模样吗……但巴基从未想过那个Omega就是自己。他混乱地点头，再次把史蒂夫含了进去。

他慢慢地含到一半就停下来适应，舌面翘成半圈套弄柱身，手指有技巧地抚弄着alpha的囊袋。史蒂夫鼓励地摸他的头发和后颈，这些爱抚那样温情，像是实在不知道要如何爱他好了。

“对，就是这样……太棒了，好宝贝，太——呃操！”

在后面看了好一会的罗杰斯此时突然行动起来，阴茎毫无预兆地埋进Omega体内，贯穿了紧热的后穴。巴基猝不及防地挨了撞，“呜”地惨叫一声整个人都向前倒去，湿润的嘴唇和口腔把史蒂夫勃发的阴茎直接吞到了底。

史蒂夫被这一下含得差点缴械，全身都爽到绷紧了，眯着眼睛下意识地跟随本能用力挺胯。巴基的鼻尖都被压上了男人的下腹，对他来说过于粗壮的性器直往喉口顶，他忍了又忍还是被噎出了眼泪，不上不下地吮着阴茎闷咳起来，夹杂着几声难耐的呜咽。

异样的声音使史蒂夫回过神，急忙向后撤去。巴基被撞得一下一下地向前晃动，嘴唇裹紧阴茎，使史蒂夫不用动就能在高热的口腔内部一出一进。他垂着眼帘，眼泪成串地往被顶得鼓起来一块的腮帮上掉，看起来像是紧绷的神经要被抻到极限了，史蒂夫爽得不知所以又觉得巴基的精神状态实在不够好，勉强抬起头看着弟弟：“……你他妈轻点！”

罗杰斯正掐着那丰腴白软的双臀打桩，同样舒服得又捏又亲大脑放空，听到这话只回了那么一点神志，声音又低又哑地敷衍道：“你也会说脏话？……哥，平时懒得吵架也就算了，但怎么操我的Omega可不是你能说了算的。”

“你的Omega？”史蒂夫眯起眼睛，一只手满怀占有欲地一路摸过去，热乎乎地盖在巴基的后颈上摩挲那处依旧光洁的腺体，“巴基身上都没有你的标记。”

巴基本来就被两人夹在中间几乎失控，浑身上下已经敏感得要命了，又被史蒂夫这样不加掩饰地摸后颈，当即摇着头呜呜哀叫起来，嘴里还深深地堵着alpha粗壮的器官，声音听起来含糊又无助。罗杰斯才刚刚把他捅软了，史蒂夫这样一摸巴基的后穴就再次又吸又缠地绞上来，惹得他一阵无名火起，拧住泛着水红的臀尖掐了一把，沉声道：“说过了别这样突然夹我。Omega，被儿子争着标记就这么有感觉吗？”

他一般只有被激怒了才会恶狠狠地叫他“Omega”。巴基的嘴里止不住地逸出哭吟，尽力弯下腰拱起臀试图迎合他，与此同时温顺地舔舐亲吻史蒂夫溢出清液的前端，听到男人的声音在自己头顶响起：“巴基……”

他小口小口地嘬去湿乎乎的粘液，被前后操得跪不住身子，罗杰斯粗暴得像是要把囊袋也嵌进他的臀缝里，史蒂夫则忽轻忽重地摸他的脸蛋，抚过饱满漂亮的唇，明明从脸颊到胸膛都忍耐到攀上满满的红了，却还是那样温柔甚至是满怀歉疚地鼓励他、引导他：“慢一点，巴基……啊，别弄伤自己……”

巴基意识混沌地眨了眨眼。他的嘴里满满地塞着性器，一时不知道怎么说“爱你”，于是就抬起头来用眼睛说。他有一双分外好看的眼睛，湿漉漉雾蒙蒙地泛着一层泪光，混杂着哀求和渴望看过去，直直地望进史蒂夫眼底。四目相对，男人眨了眨眼，突然把阴茎抽了出来，弯下腰来双手捧住他的脸吻他。

巴基“呜呜”地叫了两声，呻吟喘息都被继子咬碎了、含化了，年轻人不管不顾地吮他、舔他、摩挲他，在他受不住别开头的时候蹭上来，嘴里不住地叫：“小妈、小妈，我……巴基……”

罗杰斯突然看不惯似的重重向前撞了一下，龟头近乎粗暴地破开生殖腔操进去。巴基贴着史蒂夫的脸哀叫一声，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，微弱地一摇头：“呜啊！救……”

史蒂夫伸手接住他把他揽进怀里，哄幼儿似的轻拍他的后背，半拖半抱地把他扶起来。巴基虚软地向后跌去，只撑了两三秒就哭咽着直直地在罗杰斯的阴茎上一坐到底。罗杰斯被这极深的一下夹得身上发麻，爽得向上用力顶胯，捏着那双被撞得啪啪作响的臀瓣眯眼看向史蒂夫：“怎么？”

“我也要进去。”史蒂夫简单地说。罗杰斯闻言挑起眉，身下的动作停了停，说：“我怎么不知道你还喜欢这样玩。”

史蒂夫想问什么这样玩，但紧接着巴基惊恐的哭叫和罗杰斯贴着交合的部分打转的手指就说明了一切。Alpha的指节在湿濡的穴口按了按，紧贴着还埋在甬道深处的茎体插了进去。巴基惊慌失措地哭出声来，疯狂地挣扎着往史蒂夫身上扑，求道：“别，别让他这样……史蒂夫，不要！”

史蒂夫的眉头紧紧皱着，一手搂着Omega抽搐的身体一手去拦罗杰斯：“谁说这样做了，我是叫你让开。你这样他会出事——”

“能出什么事。”罗杰斯闲闲地抽插手指，竟也能真的忍住不在这会操他，“小妈，你看，两根手指都吃进去了，好浪的小洞。”

巴基只顾前倾着上半身往史蒂夫怀里躲，抽噎着求饶：“不行……”

史蒂夫不耐地喘息，闭了一下眼，再开口却是对着罗杰斯说的：“那就慢点来，不要伤到他了。”

罗杰斯哼了一声算作是回答，又叠了一根手指进去。巴基听到史蒂夫的话就软了腿，挣脱不过，明白木已成舟，无助地瘫在alpha身上哭了起来。

史蒂夫劈进去的时候Omega挣扎得厉害，两根阴茎贴在一起撑开后穴的感觉让他觉得自己像是坐在什么巨大的东西上被凿穿了。他的两个继子，他的两个alpha双双呻吟了一声，然后就抛却理智向上挺弄起来，把他夹在中间扯他、操他、吮吻他，史蒂夫那平素冷静理智的眼神彻底被欲望席卷，他被插得张开嘴却几乎发不出声音，崩溃地挺着身子被史蒂夫咬乳头，罗杰斯的唇就危险地在颈部徘徊。史蒂夫像只从小就吃不到奶的小兽，只要见了母亲就不管不顾地掐着乳肉吸吮，让他贫瘠的男性Omega乳腺令人惊惧地发麻发痒。两根性器就像比赛似的轮流撞进他的生殖腔，一根抽出去的时候另一根就填上来，仿佛被下了个不堪的任务，任务内容是让怀里Omega的生殖腔口在做爱过程中毫无合拢休息的可能。

快感一旦过载就成了凶器，巴基被颠得左摇右晃，实在受不住了就挣扎着向上躲。罗杰斯就强硬地按着他往下坐，揪住他的另一边乳尖一拧，感觉着那片软肉溃不成军地吸着所有的入侵物，笑着咬上怀里人同样柔软的耳垂问：

“插到你的什么好地方了？”

巴基只是艰涩地摇头，或者说他摇头都不利落，只是别过脸去不给两个继子中的任何一个亲。史蒂夫虽在兴头上却也顾虑着巴基的身体不敢太莽撞，罗杰斯却不一样了，横冲直撞地劈开他的肠肉、操进他隐秘的部位，不一会就对着史蒂夫扬了扬下巴，说：“你先出去一下。”

史蒂夫埋头顾着把自己埋进小妈软热的身子里，过了好几秒才应道：“……干什么。”

“我要成结了。”罗杰斯故意贴着巴基的耳朵说，听着怀里人胡乱又绝望的拒绝，“如果想把你的小妈撑坏，你就尽管留在里面。”

史蒂夫咒骂了一声，又按着巴基的腰重重捅了好几下，这才撤了出来。巴基迷乱地打着抖，看到alpha的阴茎便想都不想地伸手去帮忙撸动，在罗杰斯成结的时候顿了一下，长长地呻吟一声，浑身绵软地向前倒进史蒂夫怀里。

变化就发生在那一瞬间。罗杰斯成结的时候狠狠地把自己楔在腔口，刚想说两句好紧好热之类的孟浪话，史蒂夫就掀开巴基脑后湿漉漉的碎发，毫不犹豫地对着Omega腺体咬了下去。

身体先于意识地惨叫，alpha锐利的气息就像一把长刃般劈开他的一切，巴基激烈地扭动挣扎，却被死死地抱住了。三秒钟后后颈的力量消失了，罗杰斯的拳头挥过去，史蒂夫闷哼一声受下了，对巴基说：“对不起。”

巴基断断续续地尖叫。结还没有消退，罗杰斯紧紧地把他搂回怀里，怒吼道：“你他妈疯了吗！他不想被标记！”

他简直可以说得上是暴跳如雷，满室都是混乱不堪的各种糅杂的气息。巴基还一抖一抖地瞪着眼睛沉浸在自己就这样被标记了的事实里，史蒂夫就已经牢牢地黏了上来，像只热烘烘的大狗一样嗅他吻他，声音低低的，仿佛被动承认错误的孩子：“巴基、巴基，对不起……我不能让给他……”

“让给我什么？”罗杰斯打断他烦躁道，“能标记我早就标记了，是他不喜欢这个！”

罗杰斯的阴茎离开了他的身体。巴基被史蒂夫接过去，他蜷缩着双腿抽搐个不停，陌生而强大的信息素逆流般冲击着全身的血液和神经。伴侣间的联结使他感觉到男人压抑隐忍的怒意和性欲，他呜咽着抬起头，怯生生地蹭史蒂夫的脖颈：“Alpha……”

史蒂夫安抚地拍他亲他，罗杰斯扑上来掰开巴基的手强行抓着，难以置信道：“就这样？这样你就认他了？”

巴基瑟缩着躲闪。罗杰斯愤怒地按着他亲了亲，道：“妈的，不行。”

但有些事情不是他说不行就不行的，就像是一开始巴基那样哀求着说不行，他也没有理会过人家的意愿，强行要了许多回。标记带来的欲望击中了他面前的两人，巴基咬着嘴唇被史蒂夫摆弄来摆弄去，后者把硬挺的阴茎对准了那个艳红的小洞，意乱情迷地低声道：“小妈，不，巴基……我进去了……”

巴基呜咽一声，就算作是应允了。肠道又被一寸寸地填满，史蒂夫舒爽地叹息着摆动，巴基疲倦地被笼罩在alpha温暖的怀抱里，回过头去大着胆子说：“史蒂夫、史蒂夫，能不能……”

“什么？”史蒂夫凑上来亲他的耳廓，湿透的金发一缕缕地贴在额上，巴基忍着羞耻磨牙，小声哀求：“别、呃啊，别碰生殖腔了……”

他的alpha温和地说：“好。”

于是史蒂夫果然小心地避开了那脆弱不堪的一处，只因那里在短时间内被蹂躏太多次，再受到攻击的话恐怕就要失控了。巴基驯从地咕哝，闭上眼睛把这温存的做爱当成休息，小幅度地轻抚性器等着最后射出来，直到罗杰斯突然捏住了巴基的阴茎根部。

巴基正被插到舒服的地方，猝不及防地遭到这样一按，被精液回流的感觉憋得猛然睁开眼睛：“别！”

罗杰斯的表情又像报复又像赌气，他牢牢地按着性器底部要命的位置，说：“求你的alpha。”

那根笔直的阴茎越发红润起来，巴基混乱地挺动挣扎，史蒂夫也去抓罗杰斯的手腕，不高兴道：“你做什么？”

罗杰斯却不理他，就那样僵持着，语气听不出是嘲弄还是别的什么：“求呀。去求你的alpha，求他让你射。”

巴基仰起头喘息，史蒂夫正干到兴起自然不可能停下来，即便躲过了生殖腔，alpha粗大的柱身的每一次来回摩擦也都让敏感的甬道收缩蠕动着在高潮的边缘徘徊。Omega凌乱又急切地呻吟，脖子仰起一个漂亮的角度，闭紧双眼呜呜地叫道：“史蒂夫……”

那只手惩罚似的紧了紧。“不对。”

史蒂夫脸上满是情欲的潮红，巴基被这样一胁迫内里就夹得更紧，被操化了的软肉春水似的涌上来挤压他，他抵着怀里的人深深地顶进去，喃喃道：“巴基……”

巴基只是推拒着，不住掉眼泪。罗杰斯叹了一口气，说：“你真傻。知道求你的哪个alpha吗？”

精壮漂亮的身子终于弓弦般地彻底绷紧了，巴基松开下唇，嘴里一迭声地喘出来，睁开眼睛对着罗杰斯哀叫道：

“求你了alpha……”

罗杰斯把手松开了。松开的一瞬间巴基就弓起身子毫不顾忌地哭叫起来，精液溅出来洒上床单和小腹，罗杰斯满意地握着Omega疲软可怜的性器撸了两下榨出最后的东西，凑过去在他额上一亲，一句话只说到一半：“真乖——”

巴基咬牙切齿地把他搡开了。高潮后的Omega又软又湿，此时浑身都发着抖，却带着哭腔对他爆发道：

“你一定要这样毁我吗！”

罗杰斯听得一愣。巴基躲在史蒂夫怀里，被颠得一晃一晃，声音又微弱些许，眼神越发自暴自弃起来，嘴里零碎地重复：“呜呃……就、非要他看见我犯浪……”

“你他妈胡说什么！”罗杰斯一把扳过他来，“我——”

史蒂夫毫不客气地掰开弟弟的手，呼吸急促地搂着巴基翻了个身，性器以一种恰到好处的力度深入进去，喘息都打在巴基湿润的脸上。他下身的动作是难以自抑的凌乱，亲吻却是温柔轻缓的，唇舌也不深入，只是贴在Omega的嘴角小心翼翼地乱蹭，意乱情迷地哄道：“别听他的，你哪里狼狈……巴基，巴基，你美得要了我的命……”

这样柔和的情话和进犯，罗杰斯是从来没说过没做过的。他僵在那里看着史蒂夫生涩又卖力地抚弄巴基的阴茎，眼见巴基呜呜叫着闭上眼睛别过头，整个人都躲进史蒂夫怀里去，只觉得小妈的心又离自己远了远。

他一时竟然讲不上话，但兀自闷了一会倒也又贴上去，蹭来蹭去地说：“小妈……”

史蒂夫正舒服着，嗓子里都冒出满足的小狗似的咕噜声，没有分心理他。巴基听到后就睁开眼睛，下眼眶还润润地红肿着，喘息道：“嗯？”

“你不能偏心。”罗杰斯轻轻地摸他湿成一小束一小束的睫毛。卷曲上翘的眼睫在他手指下扑簌颤抖，他的小妈费力地开口：“……怎么会。”

“就是偏了。”罗杰斯粘粘糊糊地抱着他嘟囔，“好久以前就是，你总是多喜欢他一点。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，抓着巴基的那只手又扣紧了些；巴基紧张地反驳道：“哪里有，不要胡说。”

他虽这样说，但仔细回忆一下，好像确实，一开始嫁进来就要待另一个温柔识礼的继子更好些，对罗杰斯便总是普通寻常的。想到这里心中就莫名一酸：史蒂夫正安慰般地吻他的额头，模样轻柔又小心，好像生怕碰破了他、弄伤了他，让他越发觉得罗杰斯强迫了自己这么多回之后更是不偏也得偏，日后恐怕一整颗心都要满满当当地倾给史蒂夫了。

“反正到了这个地步，小妈也有错。”最后罗杰斯这样断然道，像个浑摸着他身子撒娇的无赖，“小妈，如果我是强奸犯，你就是同谋。”

TBC.


	3. 情/欲/要/被/你/勒/索

巴基微弱地动了动手指，四肢酸软得像是被抽光了所有的力气。他还闭着眼睛没从睡梦中回过神来，嗓子里哼出两声柔软的呢喃，感觉侧颊上立刻贴过来一个热乎乎的东西。

他又在尚未消散的梦境中挣了挣，终于睁开了双眼，朦朦胧胧地看到了正侧过身子搂住他、一只手摸在他脸上的罗杰斯。

他下意识地呜咽了一声，试图向后躲去，无奈后腰和脖颈都一突一突地跳着痛，他刚挪了一点就浑身都软了下来，捂着脖子轻轻地叫了一声：“嗯……”

那人赶紧抱过来：“巴基？”

这样柔情、急切又充满关怀的声音使他愣住了。他又眨了眨眼，这回才算是彻底从过长时间的欢爱带来的眩晕中醒过神来，看清了面前的人。

是史蒂夫。

Alpha柔和的信息素源源不断地向他涌来，巴基兀地放下心，继而又意识到自己睡过去之前都做了些什么，顿时一阵羞愧，觉得清醒后难以面对目下的一切，躲了又躲，最后索性红着脸向前一扎，重新缩进了继子怀里，避开那灼灼的炽热眼神。这样动了动他才意识到自己是干燥且干净的，有人清理了他的身体、又给他套上了一件极软极滑的丝绸睡袍，他抬起手看着袖口的料子，嗫嚅了好一会才莫名不安地小声说：

“……这是你给我买的。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫闻言抱紧了他，一手搭上他的侧腰，有点紧张又有点期待的摸着那光滑的绸料，好像一个试图做好事、结果却在这个过程中闯了祸的孩子：“我只是……我都没见你穿过。”

他的语气忐忑又紧张，似乎巴基能穿着这件睡袍便已经是天大的情面了。巴基一愣神，想起自己当初只是因为舍不得才没穿它的，连忙仰起头解释道：“我很喜欢——”

“你饿了吗？”史蒂夫却也急急地打断了他，“我去做点吃的？本来想在你睡觉时做，但我怕……嗯……怕他欺负你……”

他说着声音就低下去，耳朵也跟着红了，alpha伴侣的气息紧张地向他涌来。年轻继子说完这话后神色就越发躲闪起来，巴基看着他，想象了一下刚才史蒂夫像条小狼似的守在自己身边的模样，不由得轻轻一笑，心情也突然好了一点，偏过头去，嘴唇快速地在史蒂夫下巴上碰了碰。

他碰完之后没有很快移开，而是犹豫着在alpha的颈间轻蹭。无论怎样，他已经是史蒂夫的Omega了，那种AO之间的联结令巴基本能地寻求来自对方的一切。史蒂夫只愣了一瞬便安慰似的亲他的额头，从肩胛一路摸到他弧度柔和的腰窝，沉默地与他耳鬓厮磨。

Alpha吻到后颈那枚新鲜的咬痕时巴基瑟缩了一下，低而细地呜呜叫着：“史蒂夫……”

“对不起，巴基……对不起……”史蒂夫也低声向他重复，手上却开始大着胆子把他往自己身上按，“我不能把你让给他。”

“那种事情你说了不算。”罗杰斯的声音突然冷冰冰地响起。巴基在听到前几个音节的时候就瞪大了眼睛，立刻往史蒂夫胸膛处埋去，像是实在害怕了；史蒂夫则看向卧室门口，罗杰斯穿着一身便装，一手插在裤兜里、一手拎着两袋早餐，斜斜地倚着门框，又说：“你试试看他在我面前是不是也一样发情。”

史蒂夫的手充满占有欲地顺着巴基的身体摸下去，隔着一层薄薄的衣料停在Omega的后臀上不动了，喉咙里也冒出一阵威胁的低吼。巴基被那声音撩拨得直发抖，小腹和腺体都异样地发酸发麻，算不上难受又急于想得到纾解，使得他羞耻到紧紧绷住身子咬紧嘴唇，手里来回拧着史蒂夫T恤半袖的衣角。

他呜咽着，几乎又要陷入被Omega本能支配的晕眩状态了，直到身后一沉，罗杰斯的手有力地探了过来。

“啊！”巴基惊叫一声，感到自己被拦腰一抱，狠狠地向后拽去了。罗杰斯下手总是毫无顾忌，直接搂住他往自己的方向扯，史蒂夫却总把自己漂亮的小妈当做瓷器般照料，生怕他碎了、化了、伤着了，一瞬间便没敢用力去拉，于是那个同绸料睡袍一样光滑细软的身躯就这样从他掌下滑开了。

罗杰斯侧身躺在床上，身上的衣服也没换，一只手毫不客气地掀开睡袍往里一摸，手法强硬地按着巴基的会阴揉了揉。巴基窒息似的发出尖叫，带了哭腔摇头，猛然受到强烈刺激的身体无力地挣扎起来：“……呜啊！”

罗杰斯只探进去就摸了一手湿黏的液体，心下生出一阵异样的躁闷来，一面时轻时重地揉着那敏感的地方，一面一下下地向前挺胯，隔着自己的裤子和那层绸缎去撞巴基，语气仿佛正在对又爱又恨的敌人展开报复：

“怎么，你现在被他碰碰就能浪出水？”

他还没因为史蒂夫就这么标记了巴基的事情消气，言语和动作里都带着实打实的戾气。巴基被撞得一颤一颤，明明两人的私处没有实际接触，他却还是难以忍受地扭动着身子，想从这样充满威胁的怀抱中脱离出来，小声呜咽着捂住脸不要被史蒂夫看。

“不是的……”他的声音闷在手掌里，心里紧张又羞愧，情欲却已经被拱起火来，全身的肌肉都难以抑制地绵软下去，“我没……啊啊！”

裤链拉开的声音，那有力的双掌把他一按，巴基便面朝下被狠狠地压在了床面上，一个温热湿润的东西也紧随其后抵上了他的后穴。不用说他也知道是什么，他慌乱地揪住枕头，下意识地偏过头去向自己的alpha求助：“史蒂夫，我……唔嗯——”

罗杰斯俯下身来揪着他的头发跟他接吻，咬着他饱满漂亮的下唇用力地吮吸。巴基无助地翘起舌头抵抗侵犯，呜呜叫了几声，两秒钟后罗杰斯的唇却猛地移开了，施加在他头发上的力一松，巴基大口地喘着气，紧接着又被另一双唇吻住了。

史蒂夫的唇形同罗杰斯的几乎一模一样，吻法却是截然不同的温柔。年轻的alpha急急地占取了继母的嘴唇后便轻缓下来，一只手搭上巴基的后脑勺、安抚般地捋顺刚刚罗杰斯扯过的头发，另一只手则捏住巴基的下巴，带了点哄劝的意味舔开Omega无措地微张着的齿关。巴基刚刚被罗杰斯汲走了大部分的氧气，现在还没缓过来就又被史蒂夫小兽似的堵了回去，此时便呼吸发窒，细不可闻地呜咽起来，却又舍不得叫身前的人移开。

他舔着史蒂夫的舌尖慢慢往外推，史蒂夫便微微侧头，满面潮红呼吸粗重地贴着他的嘴角轻声问：“怎么了？”

巴基张了张嘴，不知道该怎么说。“我……呜啊啊！”

罗杰斯就在这时骑上他的后臀，阴茎毫不客气地捅开穴口撞了进来。巴基猝不及防地被撑开，声线发着颤哀叫一声，眼睛都不受控制地向后翻了翻。Omega熟于被操弄的后穴又热又湿，没有表现出一点被侵犯的意思，反而热情地咬上去腻着罗杰斯的性器不松开，仿佛一块被热水浸过的上好的丝绒。罗杰斯爽得顿了顿，然后才舒了一口气，慢慢地动起来，对史蒂夫说：

“他接吻的时候不会换气。”

巴基还呻吟着试图保持清醒，但身体里的那根东西实在是太熟悉他的每一处微妙的地方了，罗杰斯向来只顾往那些能让他发浪的位置捅，他哽咽着扭动屁股想躲一躲又被按紧了，于是便咬住枕头咽回一些丢脸的呻吟，但罗杰斯直接捉着他的两髋提起来，按在自己的阴茎上翻了个面。

巴基惨叫一声蜷起身子，双腿脱力地蹬动了几下就又被扯着强行盘上罗杰斯的腰。他目光涣散，张着嘴仰起头来断断续续地哭咽，罗杰斯就低下头去看他，像是发现了什么有趣的东西似的对史蒂夫说：“你看到他被插时的表情了吗？好色啊。”

巴基抿着嘴唇摇头，眼圈又羞惭地红起来，罗杰斯的手不老实地覆上来，大力地揉弄那点可怜的乳肉，着迷地往他身子里操，又重复了一遍：“小妈你好色啊……”

巴基很想为这过分羞辱的言论争辩两句，但史蒂夫的吻又沉默地落了下来。这回的攻势不知怎么就不似之前那样温柔了，史蒂夫的舌头用力地顶开他的唇齿，他想别过头又实在动弹不得，只得无助地闭上眼睛、被动地张大了嘴，呜呜地闷哼着被来回吮吸。那条舌头就像是怎么贴近他都不够、一定要压进最里面似的舔吻他的齿腔，巴基的脸就在继子这样强势的深吻下涨红了，忍不住呻吟起来，伸手下去抚摸自己的性器，却又被正操得兴起的罗杰斯一把抓住十指相扣。

“跟你说了他接吻不会换气。”罗杰斯瞥着他们的一举一动，也不干涉、也不停息胯下的动作，“你教教小妈。”

史蒂夫没有回答。他又重重地吸了一下那柔软弹润的下唇，听着巴基开始呜咽出难耐的哭腔来，这才稍挪开一点，仔细地盯着他的小妈看了一会，突然抬手把自己刚刚为巴基顺好的额发揉乱了。

他低声说：“确实很色。”

史蒂夫的另一只手揉弄上巴基被冷落的左胸。两个男人一起抚慰着Omega的身体，两张嘴争夺领地似的一起凑上来吻他、咬他，巴基断断续续地哭咽着被拉扯，穴肉痉挛着一阵阵地收缩，就连射在谁手里的都不知道。但他的射精从来都不算什么，他们要的是另一种形式的高潮。史蒂夫的头渐下移，捧起他的胸肉又吸又舔，而他的下身几乎被困了在罗杰斯粗壮的阴茎上，两条腿和臀部都在持续的顶弄中悬了空，巴基断断续续地哭叫抽气，错觉自己是被两头发情的小兽困住了，小兽们凿他、捅他、贯穿他，还要咕噜着在他胸口踩奶，把那粉白的两团欺凌得敏感起来后就一边一个地含住乳头咂嘴，让他的全身都湿淋淋的，前胸和后穴都传来令人难以忍受的淫靡水声。

“喜不喜欢？”罗杰斯被小穴吸得爽起来后就开始话多了，急切地蹭上去舔他露在外面的舌尖：“小妈，小妈……巴基，喜不喜欢？”

巴基的意识已经混乱了，思绪也胡乱地被阴茎的顶弄和四只手的下流动作搅得一片空白。他眨了眨眼，突然意识到自己的舌尖一直伸在外面，于是就费力地把它收回去，无措地舔着水润的嘴唇别过头，试图躲避罗杰斯的亲吻。他这么一别史蒂夫就又凑了上来，摸摸他的脸颊，亲亲他的鼻尖，被情欲激得大胆起来，小声地向他讨求：“小妈，我好硬……”

巴基嗓子哑得说不出话，史蒂夫的脸就在咫尺之遥，急切的呼吸扑着他，明明手上还在他胸前乱摸，眼神却那么无辜、那么可怜。巴基软软地“啊”了两声，勉强地理出点神智来想着这两个继子果真做事很不一样，听到史蒂夫一句句地逼上来：“小妈帮我弄弄，让我弄弄……”

他说着胯部就贴上来，抓着巴基的手往下按。巴基握住那根翘得又高又硬的阴茎，闭上眼睛放纵自己的手被蜷起来操弄，指腹有意无意地擦过史蒂夫涨红的龟头，又被那热度激得直缩手。他好像全身上下没有一个地方不能挨操，就这样沦为一团湿漉漉软绵绵的Omega被来回摆弄，两个alpha扯来扯去地在他身上宣示主权，他难受到极点又舒服到极点，意识昏昏沉沉但身体却又兴奋得要命，在生殖腔被撞开的时候抽搐着尖叫道：“史蒂夫！”

他的确不是故意叫史蒂夫的名字的，只是在这种性快感多到让他崩溃的时刻，巴基只能下意识地喊出已经跟自己结合了的alpha的名字。他叫完之后依旧闭着眼睛，过了大概五六秒才意识到一直在后穴抽插的那根巨物的动作停了。

他睁开眼，对上了罗杰斯脸上扭曲到近乎恐怖的表情。那眼神吓得他低叫一声，不住地往后蹭去，惊慌失措地哀求道：“等一下……”

他的手里还握着史蒂夫的性器。史蒂夫也停了下来，依旧抓着巴基的手，皱眉对罗杰斯道：“别这样吓他。”

罗杰斯一把握住了巴基的脖颈。他的力道并不大，但alpha暴怒的气息和这样压迫性的动作还是令巴基浑身僵硬地睁大眼睛叫了一声，惧怕地张大双腿试图补救。那根阴茎便也毫不客气地顺势往里捅了捅，然后又慢慢地整个抽出到头。

下一秒，罗杰斯再次狠狠地向前一撞，从张合着的穴口顺畅无阻地直接插到了生殖腔里。早就被操化了的湿润甬道毫无异议地接纳了这场突然的袭击，巴基却挨了电击似的一抖，眼泪簌簌而下，空闲的那只手疯狂地抓挠着床单，无声地嘶叫了起来。

“谁在操你？你给我看看谁他妈的在操你！”罗杰斯恶狠狠地掐着他的下巴一掰，强迫他与自己对视，“巴恩斯！你给我看好了！”

“……你、你！”巴基哭得口齿不清，只觉眼前的一切都在缭乱地晃动着，快感层层地在身体内部激烈地炸开，他仰起头崩溃地抵着枕头，“是你——”

史蒂夫好像在对罗杰斯嚷着什么，但他却突然听不清了，又或者说脑海里只剩下alpha施予他的无止无休的情欲，容不得外界其他事物的一分一毫。恍惚间他感觉自己被抱了起来，他被迫骑在罗杰斯的阴茎上被一下下地颠簸，史蒂夫就在后面抱上来紧紧地搂住他，吻他的耳朵和脸颊，似乎是想安慰他，但这些温热的小动作在此时此刻只是显得火上浇油。

史蒂夫又讲了一句什么，这次他听清了：他的alpha忌惮着怕他受伤，不敢强行争夺，只得叫罗杰斯快点放手。与此同时，在铺天盖地强烈到近乎恐怖的快感中，巴基突然意识到了一个事实：

他不会痛了。

最初罗杰斯强迫他的时候，回回巴基都要因为生殖腔被干开而哭个不停，那个身体内部的小口过于柔嫩，被操一次要痛好久。可是现在那里只剩下了快感，湿滑的腔口乖顺地张开嘴由着巨物反复蹂躏、插进又拔出，无论多么强烈的撞击都不会让它感到疼痛，只会使快感的浪潮一波波地反复侵蚀这个已经濒临崩溃边缘的Omega。巴基爽到全身都在发抖，第一次意识到既不酸也不痛的性交是怎样的，交合处溢出来的黏稠的液体多到有几次罗杰斯都干偏了滑出去，然后热烫的硬物便更深更重地捅进来，罗杰斯狠狠地插得他又哭又叫，把着他同样汗淋淋的腰讥讽地问：“这就被操熟了？知道该认谁的鸡巴做主了？”

巴基舒服得不断伸展身体，呜呜啊啊地哭噎，早已不知道对方说的是什么意思了，只是不住地点头。极乐过载了便是地狱，他被史蒂夫抱在怀里，却像是第一次对“史蒂夫”这个名字有了惧意，吃力地凑上去亲罗杰斯的唇，又无力地偏了偏蹭在那人嘴角上：“罗杰斯……求你、求……快点射……”

“快点射？”罗杰斯压着他的耳朵低声重复，“小妈，你的屁股可是想要得很，我再持久也要被它嫌结束得太快。”

“不是……呜呜……”

“那你告诉我你到底喜不喜欢？”罗杰斯还是不依不饶地逼他，“告诉我，乖，喜不喜欢被儿子操？”

巴基茫然地被他抱着顶了几下，听到这句突然像是回了点意识，跟上次一样地把脸扭开了。于是罗杰斯容易焦躁的一面就这样展现出来，他把巴基往自己的阴茎上重重地按下去，看着Omega短促地哀叫一声、软在对面的史蒂夫怀里喃喃，最后耐着性子问了一遍：“喜不喜欢我？”

“……”

巴基前胸小腹尽是白浊，也不知道是被插射了几次。他无助地呜咽了一声，趁着体内的凶器终于短暂地静止下来，哑声说：

“……不。”

罗杰斯扣在他腰上的手紧了紧：“什么？”

“不喜欢。不喜欢！”巴基突然抬起头大叫道，头一次哭出来是因为伤心而非快感，“不喜欢！不喜欢！我不要你了！我从来都没有喜欢过你！”

他一边哑着嗓子哭叫一边不顾体内的东西一阵乱踢，像个还没接受过学前教育的幼儿在大发脾气，有那么几下真的踹中了罗杰斯的肩膀和手臂。罗杰斯脸上的神色居然有点呆呆的，打了个趔趄抽出性器，看着史蒂夫极力地把巴基往身子底下搂，语无伦次地安抚着、啜吻着他放在心尖儿上的Omega：“小妈……不是，巴基，不要生气，不要生气不要哭……”

巴基还在呜呜乱叫，看起来绝望又心碎，胡乱逮住史蒂夫打了几下：“怪你们！我……呜啊……”

史蒂夫任由他打，一迭声地哄他：“我错了，我错了巴基——”

巴基又想说什么，但刚开口就“嘶”地一声，很痛似的捂住了后颈的咬痕。罗杰斯见状，似乎又想扑上来、又第一次有了点担心的意思，在床上挪了挪身子，推了兄长一把：“情绪波动太大了！你先——”

史蒂夫直接回身给了他一拳。这一下打得又狠又重，罗杰斯差点掉下床，还没来得及直起身子史蒂夫就扑了过去，两个人纠缠在一起直接跌到了地板上，史蒂夫按着罗杰斯又打了一拳，咬牙切齿地低吼：“混蛋！”

罗杰斯一声不吭地挨了这两下，摸了一把自己的脸，抬起拳头打了回去。巴基揉着眼睛蜷进被子里，听到史蒂夫又骂了一声：“这些年我替父亲教你读书，就教出这么个东西！”

又是一段沉闷的击打声，罗杰斯“呸”了一声，像是听到了什么天大的笑话：“你怎么好意思说我？是，你正派，你磊落，你现在不是也跟我一样，把小妈当成自己的Omega来操！”

巴基闻言又呜咽了两声，在被窝里胡乱划拉着、摸到那件两个小时前还好端端地套在自己身上的丝绸睡袍。他恍恍惚惚地想起这是史蒂夫是走上社会后用第一笔工资买来的，当时年轻alpha结结巴巴地说新流行的枯玫瑰色很衬他的肌肤，然后就红着脸逃回了自己的房间里。

他摸摸它，看着自己最珍爱的一件睡袍现在皱皱巴巴地团成一团、沾满乱七八糟的浊液，突然捂住脸呜呜地哭了起来。

TBC.

放心，不会虐哈，pwp没必要虐，结局只会快乐三人行


	4. 暴/雪/中/跟/你/滴/血

### 史 蒂 夫

我收集两片眼泪 你的眼泪

一片珍藏在干涸的舌底

一片与我海绵体的液滴交换正位

我擒住两份黄昏 我的黄昏

一份恭敬地撞入你的腔体

一份用于忏悔逆叛人伦

我放肆两回白昼 他的白昼

一回毁灭你的清梦

一回将他驱为败寇

——他真的落于下风了吗？我将试探你的心

我的兄弟告知我 如果亲吻无法打动月亮

那就用牙齿驯服宇宙

###

床头柜上叠着两个空盘子，里面还有火腿碎屑和凝固的芝士液。巴基坐在被窝里，肩膀上搭着毯子，抱着水杯一口一口地喝里面的热可可。

史蒂夫坐在旁边安静地看他，小心翼翼地伸手替他捋了捋额前的碎头发，问：“烫吗？要不要再加点棉花糖？”

巴基摇摇头。他垂着眼睛，还沉在方才alpha们的争吵中走不出来，脸上也带着难以褪去的红晕。两个继子的争执是以罗杰斯的摔门而去告终的，尽管他们每个人似乎都能意识到那绝不意味着妥协，但现在史蒂夫还是能给巴基做份午饭，再试图利用热水澡和巧克力把他的小妈——现在是他的Omega了——哄进一个安全的好梦境。

但巴基不想睡。Omega全身都散发着不安又难过的气息，那些情绪促成了他试图在自己的alpha那里找寻安慰的原因。他放下杯子，嘴唇上还带着巧克力渍，裹了裹毯子说：“史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫凑过来亲亲他的上唇，在那一圈棕色的可可液上吮了一下。巴基没有热情回应，但还是微微张开嘴，无声地发送了一个可以继续深入的邀请。可史蒂夫却只是轻吻了一会就向后退去，抵住他的额头微笑道：“巴基，你尝起来像巧克力小熊。”

巴基涨红了脸摇摇头，说不清是因为害羞还是alpha温柔又强大的气息。他小声叫着史蒂夫的名字，于是史蒂夫眉间的皱痕就舒展开一点，嘘声安抚他，把他揽进怀里拍拍后背，还带着巴基躺下来，把那些毛毯和绒被都叠在两人上方，快速地搭出了一个简易的巢。

巴基没穿衣服，光裸着身子埋头钻进史蒂夫的怀里，在史蒂夫的亲吻和轻喃落下来的时候意识却游离了一下，心想：罗杰斯说的没错，他的确过分偏心了——可是哪个Omega会拒绝高大英俊又那样细心识礼的alpha呢？他呜咽一声，被史蒂夫轻轻捏着下巴抬起脸。

“我听他说巴基接吻不会换气是不是？”史蒂夫温声说，热乎乎的气息打在巴基的脸上。巴基眨巴眨巴眼，一反应过来就羞惭地咬住下唇，费力地点了点头。

“我教你。”史蒂夫说着就吻了上来。巴基下意识地跟着伸出舌尖，感觉自己一下就被吮住了。史蒂夫的双唇很柔软，动作也同样和缓，跟罗杰斯那种小兽似的舔咬不一样——罗杰斯每次吻他都像是恨不得要把他吃进肚子里似的，令他又惊又怕，只能在过量的情欲中再承受氧气被摄取的恐慌感。而史蒂夫似乎是在把他被夺走的氧气一口一口地渡回来，以此来维持更长久的深吻。巴基呜咽一声，感觉alpha的大手摸上了自己的前胸，绕着红肿的乳头不住打转。

他睁开眼睛，在巢里昏暗的光线下看到史蒂夫浓密的睫毛，那么专注地低垂着微微颤动，眉间又皱了起来，结合那股焦躁的气息和揉捏着巴基乳肉的双手，不难猜出alpha在极力隐忍着情欲。巴基扭了扭，意识到自己在刚刚就湿透了。

只是他不知道后穴的湿意和空虚感究竟是来源于史蒂夫的撩拨还是对于罗杰斯的回忆。他挺了挺胸膛把乳尖送上去，大胆地伸出舌头舔舐史蒂夫的齿关，手也抬起来抚摸史蒂夫皱起来的眉头。Alpha在继母主动的迎合中闷哼一声，稍稍偏开头，哑声道：“巴基？”

巴基耻于说这种话，但忍了忍还是开口了：“你想要的话我们可以做……”

他说着，一只热而软的手就伸了下去，试探着握住了史蒂夫的阴茎。原本只是半勃的柱体细微地抽搐了一下，在巴基的手里有了继续抬头的趋势。这大概算是一种刺激，因为史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，把他试图蜷起来的手指按回自己的阴茎上，低声说：“摸摸它，宝贝。让它为你变大。”

巴基又咬住下唇不出声了，只是上下撸动着给史蒂夫手活，为自己在做的事而面红耳赤。他以前从未想过史蒂夫在床上也会说出那些下流又满含哄骗意味的言语，中间还夹杂着语调宠溺的“宝贝”——他喜欢别人叫他宝贝，那让他感觉自己被好好地捧起来疼爱了。而史蒂夫正在这样做，他正把两根手指埋在他的小妈那湿润的后穴里，有力地开垦着不断收缩的软肉，指尖熟练地在敏感点上来回擦蹭，抚弄着那些能让巴基失控的小凸起。巴基呜咽一声，给史蒂夫撸动阴茎的手不由得顿了顿，被刺激得动作慢了半拍。于是史蒂夫就借机拉开了他的手，胯部向前挺去，让已经充分勃起的性器抵上那个紧张地张合着的小口。

“放松。”史蒂夫亲亲他的额头，双手都捧上巴基的脸，“如果不想要了就告诉我，我们随时停下。好不好，巴基？”

巴基点点头，想了想，又自己把腿张开了一些。史蒂夫轻声叹息着，拉开他的双腿按上去，力道掌握得刚刚好，既能把巴基折起来完全地露出后穴，又不至于让巴基痛。

Omega犹豫着，最后还是抱住了他alpha肌肉结实的肩膀。

史蒂夫插进来的时候他呜呜地叫起来，又被叼住了双唇，使得那些难耐的哽咽都被拆碎了，由身上的掠夺者全部吞下去。史蒂夫直直地插到底，鼓胀的阴茎就埋在他身体深处不动了，似乎是想让巴基适应一下。但滚热的柱身和上面跳动的经络却使这种静止成为了折磨，巴基向上挺了挺胯，在一片迷蒙中没有得到自己想要的那种又重又快的抽插，不由得难受起来，带着哭腔咬史蒂夫的唇：“你快点……”

史蒂夫挑起眉，似乎觉得没有过渡就抽送是对Omega的不尊重。可巴基却不习惯这样温情的性事，他的下腹在控制不住地痉挛，体腔的空虚感令穴肉热情谄媚地层层缠上去挤压着硬挺的性器，意图让欢愉唯一的源泉快点动起来。“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，”他混乱地蹭动着，啃咬他alpha的下巴，“求你了——”

他得到了他想要的。Alpha闻言终于闷哼向后撤去，那双满是力量的大手紧紧地钳制住了他的腰胯，巴基为这种被掌控被占有的感觉绷紧了身体，发出渴望的轻叫。史蒂夫确定他毫无挣脱的可能后就猛地撞了回来，毫不留情地重重劈开每一寸敏感的肠肉，他哭叫出声，整个人都被插得晃了晃，舒服得直发抖，满足地把脸埋进史蒂夫的颈窝，任由自己在一次次来回的操干中被钉在那根粗长的阴茎上。他们的简易小巢要被颠散架了。一条被子垂下来扫在巴基的脸上，他不等史蒂夫动作就自己把它掀开扔在一旁，新鲜的空气灌进来，他大口地喘息，希望脑海深处那些痛苦又纠结的想法能像被子一样轻易地被抛开。

但是没有。记忆不是一条羽绒被，更何况床上的记忆，那更令人难以忘记。他垂下头，被插得直翻眼睛，在要人命的快感中抽搐惊叫，却依旧在被某些想法侵袭。他控制不住地回想起了罗杰斯，有无数次罗杰斯把他按在这张床上操，威胁他，告诉他不想被标记的话就乖乖听话。那时他前夫的标记才随着死亡消失了不久。他害怕被史蒂夫发现自己已经坏到了什么地步，只得配合继子做出各种动作，然后啜泣着射精，听罗杰斯嗤笑他，说他的身体好浪——

“好浪。”史蒂夫在他耳边喃喃，就像一道惊雷把巴基猛地拉了回来。他睁大眼睛，突然被一阵茫然和恐慌淹没，问道：“什、什么？”

史蒂夫把他抱紧了，调整着姿势方便阴茎更深更顺畅地进出。“你的表情，巴基。我顶到里面的时候你会把舌头伸出来，好可爱，好色。我的小浪货。”

这几句话带来的快感就像一阵突如其来的电流，残忍地顺着巴基的脊椎轰地烧了上来，几乎在瞬间就把他吞噬了。巴基“呜”地一声仰起头，控制不住地抽搐蜷缩，嘶声叫着射在了史蒂夫的掌心。

史蒂夫猝不及防地被绞紧了，阴茎在肠肉突然的挤压中费力地进出。他闷哼一声，反应过来之后有点诧异地放慢了动作，像是不太明白为什么他会射得这么快。“巴基？”他悄声叫道，擦了擦他Omega唇边口水的痕渍，“怎么……？”

他当然不明白了。巴基绝望地想，那几句话如果再赤裸再下流一些，就跟罗杰斯一样了。他早就习惯于听着罗杰斯的话去控制自己的高潮，有时候罗杰斯会把他在一次性事中的射精次数掌控在手中，有些词令他听到就下意识觉得到时候了、应该射了——

他又哭又喘，在后穴的高潮中下意识地挺胯，觉得这样无耻又丢脸。Omega愧疚的气息开始在欢愉中弥漫开来，虽然很细微，但还是被史蒂夫察觉到了。

“好了，好了。”他小心地、不知所措地哄着他的Omega，“没事的，巴基……你不舒服吗？你想要我停吗？”

巴基闭着眼睛摇头。“别停，史蒂夫，”他带着哭腔，不敢看史蒂夫的脸，“你做什么都行……”

但是再次出乎意料的，史蒂夫把阴茎抽了出来。它依旧粗长且硬挺，湿漉漉地闪着黏稠的水光翘在空气中。巴基空虚地呜咽。

“你已经射过了，而且你的情绪不对。”史蒂夫温柔地说，放下他的双腿，整个人都热乎乎地抱了上来，“我不觉得我们现在适合继续下去了。”

巴基被痛苦和愧疚压得喘不过气。“天啊，”他努力止住抽噎，“史蒂夫，我不是——”

他突然在这个关头觉得很奇妙：史蒂夫比他小好几岁，却总是能那么耐心地安慰他、照顾他。他又啜泣了一声，快要被矛盾的情绪挤爆了。

“不想说也没关系。”史蒂夫亲亲他的额头，“等我一会，嗯？”

他点着头。然后史蒂夫起身去了浴室，一阵哗啦啦的水声，史蒂夫带着湿毛巾回来了。

Alpha把被子都掀到一边，小心地为他擦拭。巴基无力地接受这一切。

“……史蒂夫。”挣扎到最后他才说，“我不确定我值不值得——”

“嘿，嘿，”史蒂夫打断了他接下来的话，停下动作抬起头，那么专注地直直地看着他，“看我，巴基。听我说。爱你就是不问值不值得。”

巴基哽住了，他看着史蒂夫脸上明亮的温柔和疲惫，不敢置信自己居然能得到这样的爱。对于他来说这可以算作是十分高光、十分珍贵的一刻，但史蒂夫说完后却只是微微一笑，然后又擦了一下他的腿，站起身。

“想睡觉吗？”他说，给巴基盖好被子，“睡吧，小妈。我得冲个澡。”

巴基在厚厚的被子里露出一个头，眼睛一眨不眨地看他，还有点发愣。史蒂夫很爱怜地笑了，让巴基觉得史蒂夫才是作为长辈的那一个。也许是因为史蒂夫现在已经以alpha的名义取代了继子这个身份的原因吧。

浴室的门关上了，他缩进被窝，感觉不知所措又累得要命。巴基闭上眼努力使自己沉入睡梦中，抱着侥幸心理去猜想史蒂夫并不会察觉到他在做爱途中走神想着罗杰斯高潮。这个推测令巴基稍稍放下心来，几乎就要这样陷入一阵长长的沉睡里去了，就连史蒂夫在十几分钟后悄悄地掀开被子爬上床也没能惊醒他。他只是咕哝着，下意识地贴近自己的alpha，伸出胳膊跟对方搂在一起。

他没有精力思考了，但还是在一片朦胧的静谧中隐约听到史蒂夫叹了口气，唇碰着他的面颊，很轻很轻地说：

“你是不是想他了？”

巴基睡醒的时候，床上只有他一个人。他有点不安地盯着身边空荡的被褥看了一会，下床的时候才发现床头的水杯下压了一张纸条。

-出门买菜，还有蜂蜜糕。希望你吃到它能开心点。  
史蒂夫

巴基拿着这张纸条看了一会，不由得微微一笑。他正思考着要不要给史蒂夫打个电话说自己醒了，客厅那边就传来了敲门声。

他一下跳起来，在被窝里翻了翻扯出那件睡袍，胡乱套上就跑了出去，光着脚穿过半个房子直到门廊。一路上小腹处传来的酸软让他皱了皱眉，那是发情期来临的表现之一，可是现在还早着呢，不到罗杰斯在月历里标记的那天。但是这并没有让他很不安，巴基开门的时候想，毕竟还有史蒂夫在——

他松开把手，向后退了两步。罗杰斯站在门外，手里拿着一束玫瑰花。

四目相对，他们静静地凝视了彼此几秒钟，然后巴基脸上的血色褪了下去，罗杰斯则推开门大步挤了进来。

“你怎么——”巴基慌乱地道，步伐凌乱地不住向后退去，直到后背无助地靠上了墙。罗杰斯一脚踢上门，想都不想地就向他压过来，把他的小妈堵死在他与墙壁之间，沉声道：“你好像很失望。”

“我没有。”巴基小声说。他说完这句就想起以前，罗杰斯笑他总是把“我没有”挂在嘴边，问他能不能改一改。没想到这么久过去了，他不仅依旧无法逃离这个alpha，而且连推拒用的言辞都没有变过。他的眼圈红了，不知道怎么解决这个大麻烦，眼神还控制不住地向下瞟，瞟那束喷着金粉和水珠的、用丝带和星星纸包好的红玫瑰。

他犹豫了一下，还是问了。“那是怎么回事？”

“这个呀。”罗杰斯笑了，似乎很满意巴基能够主动问起，“我刚刚在街上走，想了一些事。”

他说着就把花束举起来，让它夹在两人胸膛之间，玫瑰的香气馥郁地打上巴基的鼻尖，巴基情不自禁地低下头嗅了嗅——他一直都喜欢花，他在阳台上养了许多花，这一点是两个继子都知道的。罗杰斯便趁机凑过去，在他光洁的前额上响亮地亲了一口。

巴基一震，倏地抬起头，神色惶恐。罗杰斯又把花束向他那边推了推，语调是很少见的认真且温和：

“小妈，我发现，爱上一个人时，是很难忍住不送他玫瑰花的。”

“……别，”僵持了一会巴基颤抖起来，“不能……”

罗杰斯随手把花放在门口的鞋架上，双手搂住他的肩膀，就直接吻了上来。巴基几乎一下就软了身子，喉咙里冒出含混的哽咽，被罗杰斯小狗似的叼住了下唇。继子含着他的两片唇瓣啧啧吮吸，直到巴基开始抗拒地拍打他的胸膛，这才放过他红润湿软的双唇，但并没有退后哪怕一点点，只是贴着巴基的面颊，声音暧昧又模糊，听不出语气的喜怒：“史蒂夫是不是教过你怎么接吻？”

巴基混乱地“嗯”了一声，紧接着又回过神来，不安地重复道：“你不能，罗杰斯……”

“不能吻你，还是不能爱你？”

巴基都快要蜷进他怀里了，声音里带上了无助的哭腔，喃喃地拒绝：“都不能。”

“可是我吻了也爱了。”罗杰斯说着，手伸进了他的睡袍，光面的布料被剥掉是那么的轻而易举，就像被热水煮过后一抹就掉的水果皮，悄无声息地落在地上，白白地露出里面香甜的果肉：“现在我还要操你。”

巴基被抵在墙上，双腿艰难又紧绷地盘着罗杰斯精壮的腰，全身上下唯一的支撑点就是那根正在他体内来回进出的阴茎。他不敢往下看也不想看，只得仰着头濒临崩溃似的喘息，罗杰斯每次从下往上凿进来时都顶得那么重，让他光裸的后背同墙壁小幅度地来回摩擦，重力使他往下坠，好像下一秒就要被彻底劈开了。除了啪啪的撞击声和喘息外他们还能听到清晰的水声，好像巴基的内里终于被操化了，融成一汪热而黏稠的液体任由alpha的阴茎搅进去胡作非为。

“我想知道一件事。”罗杰斯低喘道，“你是不是……不被插这里就不行？”

巴基胡乱应付着，分不清自己是更不想听见水声还是更不想听见呻吟。“什——啊啊！”

下一秒他就知道罗杰斯说的是哪里了。巨大的阴茎熟稔地捅开他的生殖腔，罗杰斯毫不留情地捏着他的腰把他按了下去。巴基嘶叫起来，被这一下插得两眼发直，胡乱抓挠着罗杰斯的后背，发出难以忍受的啜泣。罗杰斯像是很高兴能把他操得这么爽，贴过来咬他的耳朵、亲他的头发，问：“那个家伙舍不得操得太过。但只有我知道你最想要被插到最里面，是不是？”

他的小妈口齿不清地呜咽着，在无数个亲吻下苦痛又驯服地点头。罗杰斯便愈发兴奋起来，不客气地顶在他生殖腔里来回抽插，接着问：“小妈，我要是射你里边的话，等下他回来操你的时候会不会夸你水多？”

这话实在说得太不堪太下流，巴基挣扎了好一会才反应过来他是什么意思，差点就这么耻得当场哭出声。但他实在是被勒索得太过了，他感觉不对劲，身子发重，下腹越来越酸，脸颊也迷蒙地发烫。罗杰斯似乎也意识到了，他原本说完那话之后就着迷地把脸埋在巴基的胸口舔吮那片乳肉，舔着舔着就皱起鼻尖嗅了嗅，嗅了几下便一怔，又确认似的向上把鼻子凑到了巴基的脖颈后。

巴基难耐地喘息，焦躁不安地拉扯着罗杰斯的胳膊。然后他就听到罗杰斯在他耳边惊讶地笑了起来。

“你发情了。”罗杰斯说，语气有点惊奇，又很兴奋，“小妈，你发情了。”

巴基眨掉睫毛上的泪珠，怔愣愣地看着罗杰斯，像是不明白怎么回事。体内的阴茎短暂地停下来了，于是他便能借此反应一下，说句完整的话出来：“可、可是？明明还有半个月……”

“是啊。”罗杰斯自顾自地埋在他的后颈又深吸了一大口气，惹得Omega一阵战栗，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

巴基说不出话。他的意识开始游离，与此同时皮肤表面的温度跟烧上来，他觉得自己快要融化了，就像插在生殖腔里的那根性器一样热。他想要他的alpha，他绝望又焦躁地呜咽，目光几乎失去焦距。他想要alpha。

就像是能听见他的所思所想似的，罗杰斯重新动作了起来，他粗暴地掰开巴基的臀瓣，狠狠地向上一撞，巴基就尖声哭叫起来，双腿在空中无力地一抖一抖，又盲目地盘上继子的腰背。在一片混乱的声音中他听到罗杰斯清晰地说：“巴基·巴恩斯，你被你的两个儿子轮流操到发情期提前了。”

这句话终于使他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛沉了下去。体内的燥热感越来越强烈，他的腺体在一突一突地跳，巴基好想要，想要他的alpha来亲亲他的标记，想要他的alpha给他注入安抚的信息素。可是史蒂夫不在这里，在这里的只有罗杰斯和那根越来越粗暴地撞击他脆弱生殖腔的阴茎——

他哭咽着往下动腰，试图吞进去更多以纾缓越来越难忍的酸痒。罗杰斯警告似的一口咬上了他的锁骨，但新的牙印并没有叫巴基有半分后悔的意思，Omega不住地乱扭，快要把继子的衣服给扯破了，于是后者就咬牙切齿地深吸一口气，用阴茎和双臂一起把他牢牢地钉在了墙上。

“喜欢被操？”罗杰斯失控地低吼，“喜欢被我操，是不是？”

巴基无助地抱紧了罗杰斯的手臂，像个热得受不了了的小动物般急促地喘息。“是，是的，”他啜泣、呻吟，自主地在快速进出着的阴茎上扭动，“喜欢，好舒服——”

罗杰斯的脸就像是突然被点亮了。Alpha的信息素兴奋地迸发，罗杰斯不管不顾地去含他一直露在外面的舌头，下身的动作又重又快，每当插进生殖腔时都像是一种别样的威胁：“再说一次，宝贝再说一次……”

“好舒服！”巴基别开头语无伦次地哭叫，“罗杰斯，插得好舒服——”

“我是让你说喜欢。”罗杰斯意乱情迷地咬他，“说说看。宝贝。求你说说看。”

他们谁都没意识到那句“求你”是罗杰斯说出来的。巴基含混地答应着，几乎被alpha干得喘不过气，满心只想让它再深些。罗杰斯又吻了他一会，然后眨眨眼重新开口：“你快——”

咔哒。

门开了。他们一起向门口望去，然后巴基尖叫一声，抬起手捂住了脸。

“巴基？”史蒂夫的表情几乎可以称得上是空洞无助了，他踉跄着走进来，把手里的几个袋子胡乱放在一边，放在那一大束源源不断地散发着清香的玫瑰花旁，“……巴基？”

发情期Omega愧疚又恐慌的信息素失控般地在三个人周围炸开了，浓郁得就像有人在房间里投掷了一颗用巴基的气息制成的原子弹。史蒂夫一把甩上了门，对罗杰斯怒目而视：“你他妈搞什么？几个小时前他才说他——”

“说他从来没喜欢过我，我听见了，不用你重复。”罗杰斯冷淡道。他一边说着一边就向上一挺胯，巴基细细地叫了一声，思绪混乱，整个人都恍惚又难堪：“先别——”

但是罗杰斯这会却由不得他做主了，alpha似乎打定了主意要在这样的状况下强迫他高潮。巴基本就已经按捺不住体内膨胀开的强烈快感，罗杰斯还要攥着他的腰火上浇油，阴茎擦过敏感带又戳上他的生殖腔，在深处那一圈翕合着的软肉上恶劣地蹭弄，察觉到Omega哆嗦到快要崩溃，这才狠狠地顶进去一插，模样简直就像是在给予恩惠。

“从来没喜欢过我？”他的声音低哑却又出奇地平静，越过巴基的肩头死死地盯着史蒂夫看，“小妈，告诉我，到底喜不喜欢？”

巴基呜咽着摇头，脚尖绷起来，在史蒂夫逐渐浓郁起来的气息里如同溺水的人一般疯狂而急促地喘息。身体内部一阵阵传来的危险的感觉越来越强烈，他终于仰起头无声地嘶叫起来，后脑勺砰地磕到墙上，又被罗杰斯托住揉了揉。

他能嗅到失望和愤怒的气息。他的余光看到史蒂夫默不作声地蹬掉了鞋子，拉开外套的拉链。罗杰斯的阴茎缓缓地抽了出去，在巴基绝望地收缩着小穴却什么也吃不到时就抵在一旁，如审讯的凶器般磨蹭着穴口。“说，”罗杰斯抱着他，把他往上提了提，“说出来就都给你。”

巴基张开嘴。与此同时史蒂夫沉默地靠了上来，温热的指腹按住他突突跳动的腺体，重重地揉了揉。

这就是最后的稻草了。他们的Omega爆发出一声啜泣。

“喜欢！”他的哭声尖锐又崩溃，“罗杰斯——好喜欢！”

### 罗 杰 斯

我亲吻两片眼泪 你的眼泪

一片沾湿过火的言辞

一片咸涩如你前端的液体

我占有两份黄昏 我的黄昏

一份反锁灵堂的大门

一份探索你直至脚跟

我揭开两回白昼 他的白昼

一回挑选午餐的酱汁

一回被驱逐在卧室的门后

——谁会相信你依旧思念我？除非我敲击你的心

我的兄弟告知我 与其争论孰登天梯

不如共享同一片宇宙

###


End file.
